


the depth of their understanding

by flowersandsunshine



Category: The Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: Gen, digory is stressed, i literally don't know what this should be tagged as lmao, polly is excited, the children come back from narnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersandsunshine/pseuds/flowersandsunshine
Summary: She and Digory held eye contact for a long moment, feeling each other’s pain and understanding pass between them. All the years they talked about Narnia, feeling like nobody would understood, feeling as though they were the only people in the world who held this magical secret, and now… Now there were four children who knew more than they did, who had seen more and grown more than anybody could ever imagine.It was mind boggling.“Tell me more,” Polly said.***Digory comes to visit Polly with strange and exciting news about the children living in his house.





	the depth of their understanding

**Author's Note:**

> this work is for clarice for the narnia secret santa exchange. i hope you love it!

PART ONE

Polly Plummer woke slowly, as she was becoming adjusted to doing. She opened her eyes and blinked, surprised by the amount of light in her bedroom. Smiling softly, she rolled and got out of bed, pulling her dressing gown over her nightclothes and shuffling down the hall towards the kitchen. Putting a cup of tea on, she picked up the newspaper and began to read slowly. 

It was a day just like any other. 

She was sipping her tea and eating her toast when there was a frenzied knocking at her door. Surprised, Polly stood and hesitantly went to answer the door. 

“Digory,” she said, taken aback, suddenly very aware that she was still in her nightclothes and dressing gown. “Hello.”

“Polly,” Digory answered, clearly distracted. “May I come in?” 

Polly stood aside wordlessly and watched, bewildered, as Digory came in and immediately began to pace about her foyer. “What has happened?” she asked, her mind flashing to something terrible having happened in the war. 

“Nothing bad,” Digory said. He paused when he saw her face. “Oh, I’m sorry to worry you. I’m still processing, see.”

“Processing what?” Polly asked. 

He was silent for a moment. 

Polly frowned. “Oh, that’s the trouble with you,” she said, aware that her biting words held a touch of fondness, as they always did when she was speaking to Digory. “You’re never able to get out a full thought at once.”

Digory nodded. “Yes, that is one of my main character flaws. Polly, I… I don’t quite know how to say this.”

“Shall we go sit? Do you want any tea?” Polly asked. 

“Oh, well, yes, that would be lovely,” he said. 

She led them into the kitchen and fixed him a cup of tea quickly. Taking it back to the table, she sat across from Digory. “Well?” she asked. 

“Well… I suppose there’s no easy way to say this,” Digory said, “but, well, you know how I have a family of children living with me currently?” 

“Yes. Did something bad happen to one of them?” Polly asked, aghast at the thought. 

“I suppose that depends on your definition of bad,” Digory muttered. 

Polly shot him a sharp look. “Digory Kirke. What happened?”

“Mm. Well, I have the wardrobe in my house, you see, the one we made of the tree that grew from the apple, and the children were playing one day, a hiding game, and one of the children happened upon the wardrobe, and…” Pausing, Digory looked at her significantly. 

Polly gasped. “They did not.”

“They did.” 

She felt a warm sort of emotion, one she only ever associated with that magical land she had once been to, the one she had not felt since she was a very young child, creep into her neck and spread throughout her chest. Polly leaned forward, eager to know—“Did they all find Narnia?” 

“Well, see, the littlest girl, Lucy, she did,” Digory said. “And then the rest after that.” 

“Digory!” Polly exclaimed. She smiled brightly at her best friend. “Did they tell you about it? I mean, clearly they did, but were there details?” 

“Apparently there was the same witch from when we were there,” Digory said. “I mean, obviously they did not come right out and say that, but they said she had been ruling for over a hundred years, so it was probably the same one. Jadis.”

“And?” Polly could not recall the last time she had felt so eager. 

“They defeated her. Well, Aslan did, but they were there.” 

“Aslan,” Polly breathed, relishing the feeling of His name on her lips. “They saw Aslan.” 

“Yes. He appointed them to be kings and queens of Narnia.” Digory smiled. “Those four children, kings and queens. It’s incredible to think about. They told me of the lands they saw, the people and creatures they met, the battles they fought, the romances they had.” 

Polly nodded, her gaze dreamy and soft. “How long were they there?” 

“Years and years. Long enough for all of them to be adults and then some. And then they were tricked home and stumbled back through the wardrobe, children again.” Digory shrugged. “No time had passed at all.” 

“Those poor children,” Polly said, her vision suddenly clouding. “That must have been a horrible shock. I mean, they were there years and years? Long enough to grow and change and learn how to be adults and to fight and to fall in love. And now they must go through all of that again, but… but here they won’t be respected as kings and queens. They are just regular kids.”

She and Digory held eye contact for a long moment, feeling each other’s pain and understanding pass between them. All the years they talked about Narnia, feeling like nobody would understood, feeling as though they were the only people in the world who held this magical secret, and now… Now there were four children who knew more than they did, who had seen more and grown more than anybody could ever imagine. 

It was mind boggling. 

“Tell me more,” Polly said. “I’m eager to hear all of it.”

“Well, I can tell you some things,” Digory said, “but I think you should meet them. They would appreciate meeting somebody else who knows and understands at least a portion of what they do.”

“I would love that.” Polly reached across the table, gripping Digory’s hand tightly. “I would love that very much. Thank you.” 

Polly felt tears prickling in the corner of her eyes and glanced across to see unshed tears in Digory’s as well. 

She smiled. 

\--- 

“They did what?” 

“Apparently they fought a minotaur and a pack of wolves and some other frightening creatures as they fought the witch? They were kept very busy.”

“How old did you say these children are again?” 

\---  
“And then the oldest boy, Peter, jumped into the water and swam with the mermaid because he was so enthralled by her beauty, but he forgot to account for how cold the water would be in the Northernmost region of Narnia.” 

“I believe that’s what they call a siren, yes?” 

\---  
“Susan courted a man who was just under two hundred twenty centimeters. She said he had giant blood.” 

“How would you even handle that?”

“Ha! Apparently very carefully!”

\---  
“Speaking of Susan’s suitors,” Digory said, interrupting Polly’s laughter, “she was once being courted by a man named, erm… I believe it was Rabadash, and he was ridiculous. Nobody liked him. Her siblings all tried to convince her to break it off gently with him.” 

“Yes?” Polly asked, curious as to why Digory would be so serious all of a sudden. 

“Well, I gather it was a very long tale, but at the end of the day, not only had Susan refused his offer of marriage—”

“Good for her,” Polly said. Digory laughed slightly. 

“Well, along the way, they happened to not only find a neighboring royal’s long-lost son, but they also saw Aslan, and Aslan, in all His Glory, turned Rabadash into…”

Polly leaned forward slightly, not sure what to expect.

“A donkey!” Digory exclaimed triumphantly. 

“No. No, He did not,” Polly said. 

“Oh, yes. He did indeed.” Digory smiled. “I gather it was quite a spectacle.” 

Polly laughed again, feeling the sides of her face ache. She smiled at her oldest friend and sighed, a happy sigh, tinged with melancholy and longing for a time when she had felt sure she would see Aslan again. “I am very happy you decided to make that wardrobe.” 

Digory smiled back and nodded. “I am, as well.”

“Doesn’t it pay to listen to me?” Polly asked, a teasing smile gracing her face. 

“It was my idea to make the wardrobe from the tree,” Digory argued, immediately reverting to his normal argumentative manner. 

Polly laughed. “No, it was mine!” 

He looked as though he was going to argue again but sighed instead. “You’re being funny,” he said. 

“Yes.” Polly smiled at him fondly. “Thank you for telling me,” she added, her voice quiet, more serious. 

“About the children?” 

“Yes.” 

They sat in silence for a while before Digory stood. “Well, I should be getting back.” 

“Yes, of course,” Polly said, standing as well. “Thank you, again. I am excited to meet the children and hear all their stories.” 

“Yes. Soon. Very soon.” Digory smiled. 

“Very soon,” she whispered back. 

She was sure of that.  
   
***   
PART TWO   
  
“Miss Polly Plummer,” the butler announced, bowing very slightly before leaving Polly alone with Digory. 

“Polly,” Digory said, rushing forward and taking her hands. “Thank you for coming. It’s always good to know you’re here.” 

“Thank you,” Polly said, smiling fondly at him. “Thank you so much for welcoming me here.” 

“Well, I suppose you’ll want to freshen up,” Digory said, letting his hands drop back down and stepping back slightly. He smiled. “Then you can meet the children.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Polly said graciously, though all she wanted to do was meet the kings and queens of Narnia. She went into the lavatory to freshen up and returned to his study eagerly. 

Four children sat, talking with Digory, fresh eyes meeting old eyes, all very kind, all very wise. 

Polly felt her heart constrict as she looked at the four children. “Hello,” she said, suddenly feeling like this moment mattered, that it would mean something someday. “I’m Polly Plummer.” 

The youngest, a blonde girl—Lucy—stood and gave her a hug, startling her. “Hello!” Lucy said. “I’m Lucy. It’s wonderful to meet you. The Professor tells us you were one of the first humans in Narnia, just as he was.” 

Polly bit back a smile and glanced at Digory. “Yes, ‘The Professor’ is correct,” she said. “And I hear you are a queen of Narnia.” 

Lucy beamed. “Yes! Or, well, I was, for several years. It’s all a little confusing,” she laughed. 

The oldest, Peter, rose to shake her head. “It is lovely to meet you,” he said. “I’m Peter. This is Susan, and this is Edmund.” 

Polly looked at them, all sitting and looking at her with something like admiration and respect in their eyes, and she smiled. “Hello,” she said again. “I’m so very pleased to know you all.” 

They all smiled at one another, struck by the amount of knowledge they shared and the sheer depth of their understanding. 

Polly felt as though her heart would burst. Her smile widened as she sat next to Lucy. “So,” she said, anticipation rising in her chest. “Tell me everything.”

The four children looked at each other and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if y'all liked it 
> 
> xo  
> jenny


End file.
